Noël
by Adelhaidis
Summary: Ils sont cinq.Cinq à avoir perdu quelque chose durant la guerre.Et si Noël, des années après, pourrait leur apprendre à revivre ?
1. Chapter 1

Il fait froid. Noël approche à grands pas, mais lui, il reste dehors, agenouillé dans la neige, le regard dans le vague. Cette année sera comme les autres.

Depuis quand a-t-il perdu le goût de vivre ? Trop longtemps déjà pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Il traîne derrière lui 25 ans de malheur et de bonheur.

Comme il avait peur. Comme il avait peur de mourir et de s'oublier. Maintenant, il est trop tard, il reste à marcher dans les rues, la tête basse, le regard vide ; enviant la chaleur et la douceur des maisons autour de lui. Il se rappelle juste d'elle et de sa joie infaillible ; elle qu 'il a abandonné. Il sent le regard dégoûté des passants.

S'ils savaient qui il était …

* * *

Noël . Voici un noël de plus qu'elle passera à se morfondre. 5 ans qu'il a disparu, 5 ans qu'elle a perdu tout espoir.

Comme d'habitude, elle invitera ceux qui sont censés être ces amis. Comme l'habitude est lassante de tristesse et d'oubli.

Mais elle ne leur en veut pas, ils sont tristes eux aussi. Pourquoi cette période n'est-elle une source de bonheur ?

Elle a tout pour être heureuse, une famille, des amis, mais _lui_, il manque à ce tableau, pourquoi ne l'oublie-t-elle pas ?

Elle regarde d'un air absent le sapin qui déborde de couleurs comme pour lui rappeler cette joie qui l'a quittée. Avec lui.

* * *

Il regarde la neige tomber par la fenêtre. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressent ? Il soupire et baisse la tête. Une voix l'interpelle :

- Chéri ? Où sont les guirlandes ?

Il gromelle une vague réponse et la jolie jeune fille blonde tourne les talons.

Il ne pense qu'a elle. Elle et son regard vif et blessé lorsqu'il lui parle mal . Elle et son parfum. Juste elle qui envahit ses pensées.

Comme il s'en veut de lui faire mal.

* * *

Elle aussi regarde la neige tomber. Elle laisse échapper des larmes, mais cache ses sanglots.

Ses parents sont là, derrière, ils parlent d'elle. Elle s'en veut de les inquiéter.

Pourtant, ce sera encore un noël loin de lui et de sa maladresse, elle aurait tellement aimé tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… Et pourtant.

Si elle savait qu'en ce moment, il ne pensait qu'a elle..

* * *

Il a réussi. Voici les seuls mots qui lui viennent à l'esprit quand à son passé. Il a réussi à vivre, il a une famille, un manoir et une vie qui semble parfaite.

Mais il lui manque quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il a perdu dans la bataille. Un souvenir, une impression, un sentiment peut être.

Il n'arrive même plus à montrer cette arrogance qui le caractérise d'ordinaire, il se tourne vers la fenêtre. Il neige.


	2. Chapter 2

Regards encore. Il soupire et déambule dans la rue. Il fait nuit. Son regard se pose sur un lampadaire allumé, découvrant la neige qui tombe.

Alors, il laisse échapper, une larme. Toujours ce passé qui le rattrape et l'empêche de vivre. Il replace d'un geste apparemment machinal, une mèche de cheveux sur une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

De toute façon, songea-t-il amèrement, je suis au fond du gouffre,qui viendra m'y chercher ?

Il a raison, il le sait et cette vérité le tourmente jour après jour. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un vienne, le soulève et l'emmène loin de cette atmosphère d'amertume qui l'étouffe.

Il ne retient plus ses larmes, il pleure, pleure pour la première fois depuis 5 ans cette honte et cette tristesse qui l'emprisonne. Comment pourrait-il vivre après de telles horreurs ?

Avec un mouvement nostalgique, il sort une longue baguette de bois de sa poche. Il la caresse, l'examine et la jette un peu plus loin. Aucun sort ne le fera revivre. Il le sait.

* * *

Elle est seule. Le Vide l'étouffe. Elle regarde une dernière fois le sapin qui clignote et sort. Elle n'en peut plus, elle doit respirer. Il fait froid.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et part à la recherche d'un quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider . Il neige. Quelques rires retentissent au loin.

Des souvenirs lui remontent, des boules de neige, des rires, de l'insouciance, comme cette époque lui semble révolue. Elle continue à avancer, nulle part.

Peut être espère-t-elle trouver cette chose qui lui permettra d'oublier.

* * *

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Il prend un manteau et passe la porte.

Hermione. Sa voix. Ses cheveux . Pourquoi n'est-il pas capable de la rendre heureuse ?

Il ne sent plus le froid qui l'engourdit peu à peu.

Il marche, seul dans la rue, sans voir qu'il se dirige vers chez elle .

* * *

- Hermione, ca va ? Tu est toute pâle

Elle fait un faible sourire et répond :

Je ne me sens pas très bien souffle-t-elle sans mentir

Tu devrais te reposer répond doucement Mrs Ganger.

Elle acquiesce mais reste là devant la fenêtre, à regarder la neige tomber avec son désespoir.

Elle ferme les yeux et ne voit pas la silhouette sombre qui s'avance vers la maison.

* * *

Il reste là, immobile, sans un regard pour la jeune femme qui soupire derrière lui.

Il prend un manteau et sort. Dehors, la neige a recouvré les rues de son manteau blanc, les enfants rient, sans se rendre compte que leurs insouciance disparaitra un jour et qu'il ne leurs restera que des souvenirs. Il continue son chemin un peu plus loin.

Au tournant d'une rue, il trouve un chien, sans collier, qui le regarde fixement comme si il savait quels crimes il a commis. Il s'arrête. Ses yeux gris dans ceux noirs de l'animal, ils se comprennent .


	3. Chapter 3

Assis par terre, ses souvenirs remontent, l'étouffent et l'emprisonnent de culpabilité.

Il la revoit, ses yeux rieurs, son visage, elle …

Non, non il ne doit pas penser à elle, il ne peut pas. I

l se demande même ce qu'il fait là, dans la rue, à attendre une fin qui tarde à venir ; ses mains s'engourdissent, il lève le regard sur la rue enneigée et l'apperçoit, elle. Elle marche vite, ses longs cheveux roux se balançant derrière elle, elle a les yeux rouges et semble avoir pleuré.

Elle passe devant lui et il la regarde quitter son cœur, une fois de plus.

* * *

Elle marche, silencieusement, ses yeux pleurent, son regard se brouille.

Elle n'en peut plus et regarde autour d'elle. La neige tombe.

Elle s'arrête et essuie ses larmes. Ont-ils réellement gagnés ce jour là ?

Harry, Harry, aide-moi !

* * *

Il s'arrête brusquement. Il ne sait pas où il est. La nuit a envahi les lieux et seul un lampadaire émet une faible lumière au coin de la rue. Il se maudit. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris sa baguette ?

Il fait froid. Il tremble et continue droit devant lui, priant de toutes ses forces pour que tout cela s'arrête.

Il se laisse glisser le long d'un mur et tombe dans la neige…

* * *

Elle ne supporte plus les regards inquiets qu'ils posent sur elle.

Elle ouvre la fenêtre et respire l'air glacé.

Elle aperçoit juste une silhouette en contrebas, allongé dans la neige.

Intriguée ; elle plisse les yeux et sort.

* * *

Ils restent là, à se fixer, à fouiller dans l'âme l'un de l'autre.

Il s'agenouille, se met à la hauteur de l'animal et sourit.

La bête le regarde et aboie comme pour signer une nouvelle amitié.

Il rit, rit franchement et caresse le chien. Il se lève et dit :

- Qui est-tu pour mieux me connaître qu'un homme ?

Il fait un sourire triste et continue sa route.


	4. Chapter 4

Il reste là, immobile, le regard fixé sur la chevelure rousse qui disparait peu à peu . Le coeur déchiré de la voir partir encore.

Alors,sans réfléchir, il se mets à courir, à courir de toutes ses forces.

Il faut qu'il la rattrape, vite !

* * *

Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues, ses yeux fixent le ciel .

Elle regarde la neige encore vierge qui s'étale devant elle.

Elle reprend sa route, maudissant le ciel de sa faiblesse.

Une main lui retient le bras.

* * *

Elle se rapproche de la maison voisine où l'homme est allongé dans la neige ...

C'est lui, lui qui, le regard dans le vague semble attendre la providence.

Elle s'assoit à sa hauteur et rit à travers ses larmes.

Il se relève et la dévisage.

- Hermione souffle-t-il

Elle se relève précipitamment et court jusqu'a chez elle.

- Non, Hermione ... Attends.

Il se remet debout, mais trop tard elle est partie.

Elle claque la porte derrière elle et éclate en sanglots.

Elle entend juste sa voix :

- Hermione ...

* * *

Il continue sa route, dans le froid, le sourire disparu.

Il s'arrête sur le pas de la maison et un aboiement l'interpelle.

Le chien se tient derrière lui et le regarde.

Il s'agenouille, sourit et le caresse:

- Je ne pourrais pas me débarasser de toi aussi facilement, hein ?


	5. Chapter 5

Une main lui retient le bras.

Elle se retourne.

C'est lui , lui...

Elle chancelle.

- Comment ?

Il ne répond pas et baisse la tête.

Elle se rapproche de lui et l'embrasse.

* * *

Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre.

Il remarque qu'elle pleure et essuie ses larmes.

- Excuse-moi dit-il excuse-moi

Sa voix tremble et il n'ose la regarder.

-Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle

- Je ne pouvais pas, je n'arrivais plus.

Il la regarde à présent et elle se serre contre lui.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'a manqué, Harry, si tu savais...

Il le sait et il s'en veut de l'avoir laissée seule, il souffle :

- Pardonne-moi, Ginny, Pardonne-moi.

* * *

- Hermione ...

La jeune fille étouffe un sanglot.

- Hermione, je m'en veux de te faire du mal dit-il

- Pourquoi, Ronald Weasley, je n'arrive pas à te détester ? S'écrie-t-elle.

Elle imagine son sourire derrière la porte .

- Je ne sais pas répond-il simplement. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime et que j'aurais du te le dire il y a bien longtemps.

* * *

Le chien aboie et il rit :

- Tu t'en rend compte ? Drago Malefoy revit grace à un chien !

L'animal le regarde et il continue :

- Tu m'as bien eu, mon vieux !

Et il ouvre la porte pour faire rentrer son compagnon


	6. Chapter 6

Elle ne lui répond pas et ils restent enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Elle se dégage de son étreinte et lui dit doucement :

- Et maintenant, Harry, si nous rentrions à la maison ?

* * *

Elle ouvre la porte. Il a fait demi-tour.

Elle court vers lui. Il se retourne.

Ils s'embrassent.

- Je t'aime, Ronald Weasley

* * *

Il entre dans la maison. Elle l'attendait.

Il prend une grande inspiration et dit :

- Prends ton manteau, je t'emmène au restaurant.

Les yeux du chien semblent sourire.

* * *

FIN

* * *


End file.
